Screams
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: The older campers have to tell the new campers about them. They are always shock about what the two heroes have done. At the end of each story they always say, "They deserve better." Some even try to talk to the pair, but the son of the Sea God always turns to them and says, "We didn't do it alone," while the daughter of Wisdom finishes,"There were always others."
1. Chapter 1

Screams.

Screams.

Screams.

That what most of Camp Half-Blood hears at night. Ever since the two heores got out of Tartarus. They wake-up the whole camp with their ear piercing screams.

It is worse for the son of Poseidon, since he is in there alone no one is there to wake him up. So his screams last longer until some one goes in and wakes-up the poor soul. The daughter of Athena has her brothers and sisters to wake her up, so her screams don't last as long.

The two heroes spend much time together. Some nights the daughter of Athena spends in the Poseidon cadin. Those nights there are no screams.

If you were to go up to the door of cadin three and listen to them on those nights, you can hear them talking. Talking about their nightmares that wake them in the night. Comforting each other, saying everything will be okay or we will get through this together.

But they know deep down that everything will not be okay. They know that Tartatus will haunt them forever, scare them forever. They know that there will be nights that they wake-up in cold sweats, or wake-up to find the other screaming.

Durning the day the two spend it on the beach or in the Big House. Sometime they even go to the stables. But not matter were they go they are always together.

You cannot separate the two. Were you find one you find the other. It is like they are afraid to let each other go. Like something might separate them again.

Every time they walk into a room it becomes quiet. But the pair do not seem to notice, or they just do not care.

The older campers have to tell the new campers about them. They are always shock about what the two heroes have done. At the end of each story they always say, "They deserve better."

Some even try to talk to the pair, but the son of the Sea God always turns to them and says, "We didn't do it alone," while the daughter of Wisdom finishes,"There were always others." Then they turn and walk away, leaving an awe struck demigod.

The rest of the seven try to get them to to talk about what happened on those days in the darkness, but they never seem to want to.

So when the seven try to push them to talk the son of Hades stops them.

Because he knows how the two demigods feel, he knows what it is like to be stuck in that realm of torture.

The sea green eyed boy and the grey eyed girl don't know what is going to happen to them, but they do know they will face whatever it is together.

Some campers say that the two heroes are broken and can never be fixed.

But only time can tell and time can only fix so many wounds.

There are some wounds that even time can't fix.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I would like to give a special thanks to Goddess of Myths for helping me out a little bit. Those who are reading my other story I plan to update this week since i'm with my cousins.**


	2. AN

**A/N: So I just wanted to clear something up, this will stay a one-shot unless I can think of something else to put with it. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I loved reading those reviews they made me so happy! You are welcomed to give me some ideas, and if I have the time I just might make another chapter. Well thank you all. Bye**

**P.S. I got a review asking what my other story title was and it is Depression. Also if there are any Vampire Academy fans out there I have wrote one for that also called The Forgotten. So check it out if you want and if you haven't read that series it's amazing.**

**P.S.S. If you have an account please log in before reviewing. smiley101 I would love to PM you but you don't log in when you review. If you don't have an account every time you ask me something I will put it in reviews. To answerer your questions: Depression is safe there is only one cuss word in it, it's kind of on a stand still at the moment, and since it's an AU story I only use the PJ characters' names really. If you have any other questions please PM me or review, and if you can't PM me I'll write my answerer in a review. **


End file.
